


I have a twin?!

by Abrokenfan



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokenfan/pseuds/Abrokenfan
Summary: Mike wheeler is an ordinary teen, he has two sisters one older, Nancy, and one one younger, holly.His life was ordinary until his best friend went missing and he meets a girl with powers.He thought all the crazy stuff was over until, the phone rings one night. Child services was calling to see if the biological mother of Richie wheeler was there.Who in the hell was richie?!?
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mikes PoV, 

We were eating dinner in an awkward silence, mom and dad just had an argument. No one has spoken since dad stormed off. 

The phone started to ring.  
“I’ll get it” I said standing up, it’s probably will.  
I answered the phone,  
“Hello this is the wheelers”  
“Hello is Karen wheeler there?”  
“Who’s asking?”  
“This is child services, we are calling in regards to richie wheeler” I was silent for a moment. Who was richie and why did he have our last name? Also why call my mom about it?  
“Mom it’s for you”  
“Who is it?” She asked annoyed she was obviously not in the mood for a phone call.  
“It’s um.. child services. They are talking about someone named Richie” her face grew from annoyed to concerned. She practically ripped the phone out my hands and started talking  
“Karen wheeler speaking” she put on her phone voice.  
I couldn’t hear what the other person was saying but I knew it must of been serious because I could see tears in her eyes.  
“Yes” She said “I understand”  
“I would be happy to.......... ok...bye”  
She hung up. She was silent.  
“Mom?” I asked “ what did they say?” I was worried.  
She turned to me.  
“Mike go sit with your sister I’ll come tell you together in moment”  
I did as she asked, and sat in my chair. Nancy gave me a questioning look which I ignored.  
After a few moments she walked in and sat down.  
“So I have something very serious to talk to you guys about okay?” Nancy and I both nodded.  
“Do you remember your auntie Maggie?” This question was directed at Nancy, she thought for a moment. Then nodded  
“I think so, she came over a quite a lot when I was small” Nancy said  
“She is my younger sister and we were very close, when Nancy was about three she and her husband discovered that she could not produce any children. We were all devastated. They tried everything they could, but they couldn’t. About a year later, I fell pregnant with mike. We soon discovered that I was having twins, so we told Maggie to adopt one, and she did. She named him richie Tozier.” I was shocked. I have a twin. I have a brother! She continued  
“A few days after they decided to move across states for her husbands work, we kept in touch for awhile. But I haven’t talked to her in years” She looked at me  
“So what was that call about?”  
“Apparently her husband, Wentworth, was fired so he started drinking and becoming abusive towards her and Richie” I saw the tears in her eyes.  
“She soon turned to drinking as a coping mechanism, and neglected Richie and ignored the abuse he was going through” I heard Nancy gasp  
“Yesterday, Richie was found on a sidewalk bleeding and bruised, they are going to transport him here to live with us” tears were falling down her cheeks, she looked down and she let out a silent sob they grew louder. Nancy was the first to get up and her I got up too. We were hugging each other.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you”

Richie PoV  
I’m in the hospital, it’s so boring. The losers have come once but that’s about it. Stan was here before and after everyone else, I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.  
. We got together about four months ago, it was the best day of my life. 

I just found out I was adopted, so I’m going to live with my biological family. I was happy about that... kind of. The bad thing is they live in Indiana. 

Fuck my life!

I begged to stay, but no one will listen they say ‘it’s for my own good’ 

What do they know? 

I haven’t even told the losers yet because I was told after they left, so I’m all alone.

Tears started to pour down my cheeks, I hugged my knees as I started to silently sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes to indiana

Richie PoV  
Eventually I must have drifted off to sleep, because I woke up laying down. I didn’t want to move because my body aches.

I’m not sure how long I was lying in my bed but I’m sure it must have been at least an hour

I heard the door open and close. I turned my head to see Stan. He had a soft smile on his face, I returned it. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

‘How did you sleep?’ I tried to sit up and hissed our in pain. Stan gave me a stern look. I gave up and flopped back down. 

‘It was ok I think. I couldn’t sleep for a while but then I blacked out so I’m assuming that I fell asleep then’

‘That’s good..’ there was a silence I’m pretty sure he wanted to ask me something.

‘So umm did you hear anything about where you are going to be staying from now on?’ Oh. 

Last night all came rushing back. I was going to ... Indiana. 

‘Yeah’ was I all I could say.

‘Well?’ He looked me in the eye like he was trying to get the answer.

‘I-I’m being moved to Indiana’ I said looking at the ceiling. 

‘W-what? B-but! How? Why? That’s literally like 18 hours away!’ His voice wavered. I could tell he was just as sad as I was. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. 

A single tear fell down my face. I looked up at him. More tears fell before I knew what was happening I was sobbing and stan had got on the bed and was hugging me tight but not tight enough to hurt me.

I felt his tears on my shoulder.

Stans PoV 

I couldn’t help but cry. There was nothing I could do about it either I can’t help him feel better. I feel useless.  
All I could do was hug him and tell him it was going to be ok through my tears. 

After hugging him for about 40 minutes I felt him go limp. I knew he had fallen asleep, carefully I laid him down I went to get up off the bed but before I could get up I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked back down, Richie half-consciously was pulling me down. Sighing I got in the bed and hugged him close to my chest until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing was meant to be in paragraphs idk why but it won’t let me

Mikes PoV  
We got told that Richie would need to heal up a bit before he can come to live with us, so he is going to come in a week. We have an agreement that he’s going to share my room. So I have to get rid of some of my stuff so we can make room for him. I’m not extremely happy about that but I guess I can make some sacrifices. Moms been really stressed about it though. Over the past two days I’ve heard her cry a few times. She blames herself for letting Richie go with Maggie even though we’ve told her hundreds of times that she couldn’t have known. Dad has been forced to go buy a bed. He wasn’t happy about it, he complained about it constantly for a solid hour before he had to leave Nancy hasn’t really spoken about it yet. She has been taking care of Holly a lot. Holly is really excited to have another brother apparently, she keeps asking when he’s going to be here. It’s quite cute. I still haven’t told the party yet because I want to surprise them. It’ll be funny. Personally I excited to see how similar he is to me and the part and to see if he likes D and D. {time skip two days} 5 days until richie comes. Everyone’s excited even Nancy. I was quite surprised when she said she was excited. I also wondered over the past couple days weather Richie was like the party and I? Like if he had experienced something like the Demegorgan or the upside down. That would be funny if he had! {another two day time skip} 3 days! Moms getting even more an anxious than she was before. I’m not sure why. She has everything for when Richie comes. I just can’t wait for when he gets here. The party have been to my house once and they saw my room. They asked a ton of questions I answered them all with ‘you’ll just have to wait and see’ they were quite annoyed that I wouldn’t give them a straight answer, but what can I say? I’m gay! Ooo I wonder if Richie is gay maybe bi. That would be cool if he was also gay because then we’d have something to talk about! {last time skip to the night before Richie arrives} I have never seen my mom act so scared. She keeps reminding us all about our manners and to be polite to him. She also reminds us not to ask any personal questions because he might not be comfortable. We also have to go to bed early. I have no idea why he gets here at 2pm that’s plenty of time to get up and be ready. I’m so happy! Finally I’m going to have a brother!


End file.
